The one I want
by Opal Spirit
Summary: It's the end of the year. While Shinichi intends to keep working on cold cases, Kaito tries to take him out. Not that Shinichi doesn't want to spend some time with the magician. ShinKai / KaiShin OS Winter holidays fluff (not even sure the summary fits lol)


_**The one I want**_

 _ **Summary : It's the end of the year. While Shinichi intends to keep working on cold cases, Kaito tries to take him out. Not that Shinichi doesn't want to spend some time with the magician. ShinKai / KaiShin OS**_

 _ **Pairing : ShinKai, KaiShin**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Nothing's mine**_ ** _._**

 _ **Rating : T is enough.**_

 _ **Author's Note : I started writing that like, ages ago. Well, it was supposed to be up for Christmas, heh. **_**Last** _ **Christmas. But, well. I actually didn't quite know where I was going with that until not that long ago when I assembled some scraps of crap I wrote. I feel like this story doesn't even make sense. Anyway, here I am! I apologize for the cringe-worthiness of this story and wish you pleasant winter holidays~**_

* * *

Ugh. He had dreamt about Kaito. Again.

Not that it bothered him, after all Kaito was pretty awesome (pretty _and_ awesome, his mind supplied). What bothered him, though, was that it was the third time this week, and also the third time he remembered his dream.

It wasn't unusual for him to dream about Kaito, since he had quite strong feelings for the magician (and he still remembered that time, when Kaito was sleeping over, Shinichi had dreamt that the thief had kissed him. He could have sworn he felt his soft lips against his, and it had made him awkward in the morning -awkward, and strangely excited. He had tried to avoid looking at the other all morning, knowing he wouldn't be able to turn away if he did.)

But back to the matter at hand. He just dreamt of Kaito. Again. As usual, it was a sappy dream. He didn't quite remember it, but it ended with them making out on the couch with a Christmas song in the background. He could almost still hear it.

' _Make my wish come true; Baby all I want for Christmas is you~_ '

Wait. Was that very same song actually playing in Shinichi's house, or was his mind so hazy that it kept playing it as though it was real?

... Oh, he didn't know the song that much. So, it had to be real.

Blinking, the detective sat up in his bed and looked at the door. The sound was fainted, but no, there really was someone downstairs listening to this song!

Were his parents home already? No, they had told him they weren't coming until New Year. So... That only left one person.

Shinichi sighed, though he could feel the corners of his lips lift. Let it to Kaito to break into his house at an unholy hour, he mused, shaking his head.

He was used to it now, but at first he was rather irritated every time he woke up and found his rival-turned-friend in his house, sometimes in his _own room_ and watching him sleep. But along the way he stopped trying to scold the thief -it was useless anyway- and even got worried when he didn't come visit.

After the Black Org had been defeated and he had gotten his body back, Shinichi kept attending Kid's heists (but not all of them from the beginning, it would have seemed suspicious) but hadn't tried to catch the thief. Reluctant at first, Kaito finally allowed the detective to know his civilian identity and they quickly got rather close.

Along the way, Shinichi's feelings changed from mild interest into friendship and eventually, his heart fluttered and raced when the magician was close. It had taken him several months to understand that he had a huge crush on Kaito.

Stretching, the detective stood up and headed to the kitchen, where he -expectedly- found the magician joyfully humming along _Let it Snow_ -the previous song had ended. Shinichi leaned against the doorframe, watching as Kaito cooked some eggs.

"Slept well?" the magician asked, not even turning around.

The other hummed, then made his way to place himself behind Kaito, looking above his shoulder. Oh, how he wanted to hold his waist and kiss his neck like he had seen in the movies -the movies Ran had forced him to watch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing your breakfast of course" Kaito sang, lifting a spoon to tap on Shinichi's nose. The latter took a step back to hide his blush.

"You don't have to, you know" he smiled and sat on a chair. When the magician agreed, he added "Thank you though"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" the thief inquired when he slipped the fried eggs on a plate. "You know it's today, right?" He put the plate in front of Shinichi.

"Yeah, I do remember something... But don't you want to spend it with your mother?"

"She's not in town anyway" Kaito shrugged off, then sat beside the detective and put his chin on his hand. "What about your parents?"

"They won't come home until New Year" he explained as he took a bite of his breakfast. Shinichi hummed in delight as the sweet taste reached his buds. "Your cooking is awesome. Mind if you become my personal cook?"

"Why not, if you pay me" the magician winked, pleased with the reaction he got. Shinichi smirked but shook his head. "But I'm glad to know you like it. Though you still didn't answer, what're you doing tonight?"

"Ah, well-" he said around a mouthful of fried eggs, swallowing before going on. "Nothing much, I guess. Maybe I'll drop by the station to pick up some cold cases to work on."

"You're serious? Shinichiii" Kaito groaned, and the detective sent him a confused side-look. "You can't _work_ on _Christmas' Eve_ , for Kami's sake!"

"What do you offer then?" he sighed and put down his chopsticks.

"Hmmm" the magician seemed to really consider, and Shinichi had to blink. "We could have dinner together!" he chirped.

The detective tried to hide a blush by shoving another piece of eggs in his mouth. Not that eating dinner with Kaito was a rare occurrence, because the magician spent most of his time with Shinichi, but, well. The idea of a dinner with Kaito always sent weird pictures in his head.

.

He had accepted, though, and had been more than surprised, when they got back from a familial restaurant, to see his living room full of Christmas decorations, complete with a lit tree and presents underneath. Presents he was sure has never wrapped.

As he unwrapped the presents, he couldn't help but smile and turned to face the magician.

"Thank you Kaito. This is amazing" he said, and he thought he saw pink creeping up Kaito's face, but that would be his imagination. Shinichi's face then turned shameful and he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry though, I-"

"I know that you don't have anything for me" the thief cut in with a soft smile, "and I don't mind, really. You-"

"Actually I do" The detective smirked, making Kaito blink. "It's just that I hadn't wrapped it, so it won't be as amazing as what you did"

While Shinichi ran upstairs to fetch Kaito's present, the latter stood unmoving. _So much for my cheesy line_ , he thought. _He ruined it_. Well, maybe it was better this way, he mused. He still didn't know if Shinichi liked him.

.

The rest of the week went relatively uneventful, the hype from Christmas slowly died down, while the upcoming New Year's Eve made itself know by parties being set up. Sonoko, for example, was throwing a party on New Year's Eve at one of the Suzuki's villas at the other side of Tokyo. She had invited all of her friends, Shinichi and Kaito included.

Luckily, Shinichi hadn't encountered any case during the 31st, and thus had spent the day at home. His parents came back during the morning, and after lots of squealing from Yukiko for seeing her lovely little Shin-chan again after so long, they disappeared again to visit an old friend.

 _So much for "being back for New Year"_ , the detective mused as he opened a stray case file from the library. _Not that I'm complaining, though_. It wasn't that he didn't like his parents, really, but they were far too different for him to be able to put up with them for more than half a day.

He spent the whole afternoon working on case files, forgetting the party he was supposed to attend this evening, and his mind gradually drifted away. He didn't know when he fell asleep.

.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked when he entered the mansion, not bothering to knock.

He retained a sigh when he got no answer. Surely the detective would be -he checked his watch- either sleeping, stuck in a case somewhere, or working on cold cases. Again. He shook his head and made his way to the library.

When the magician entered the room, he was met with the unmoving form of the detective and he smiled. Shinichi seemed to have fallen asleep while working on cases. Softly, he headed to the armchair where the other was slumped and crouched before him.

"Really..." he whispered, reaching to push Shinichi's bangs aside.

Kaito backtracked when the other stirred. Sapphire eyes blinked open and landed on the magician.

"Kaito?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes before stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time to go"

"Go...? Where do we- oh" he straightened once his brain worked completely again. He looked at his wristwatch (same model as when he was Conan, adapted to his current size and with few ameliorations) and stood up abruptly. "Crap! If we're late, Ran's gonna kick me!" On an afterthought, he added, "and Kaa-san as well. Or she'll find something to humiliate me with. Urgh."

On that note, he hurried to his room under the amused indigo gaze. Kaito leaned in the doorframe, waiting for the other to come back. It was already 17:40 and they had to be at the party at 18:00. Knowing that the place was quite far from the Kudo mansion, they would be late no matter what. The public transports were slowed as well, for both reasons that it was New Year's Eve and the snow, and they had to go by foot.

Soon enough, they got started, though it was obvious for both of them that they would be late. Shinichi had sent a text to Ran saying they were possibly not be there on time, but that the real party wouldn't start before 20:00 anyway so it wasn't a big deal.

Not that the detective _actually_ wanted to party, for him it was a day like all the others but, well, everyone insisted he came along, Ran and his mother had threatened him with a hundredth different words. And, he had to admit, Kaito was pleased to party with him, and that was what really made him agree to it. Not that he'd say it out loud though.

It was still snowing when they were approximately halfway there, and he looked up to the sky, his exhale forming a puff of smoke and his cheeks reddened by the cold.

The thief stared as a particularly big snowflake landed right on Shinichi's eyelashes. The detective did nothing but look back when he felt someone watching him, and Kaito's breath hitched as the blue eyes met with his. It took him a lot of strength, yet he miserably failed at keeping the blood away from his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Shinichi's smooth voice made him blink, and his gaze flickered to the partially melted snowflake that stubborningly held onto his long eyelashes.

"No, it's just-" he started, and had to pause when the detective shifted weights, "you have a, ah, snowflake on your eye" he stammered -where the hell was his poker face when he needed it!-, shakily pointing to his own eye.

"Oh" the other straightened, and hastily rubbed his eye -Kaito almost regretted the cute face he had with the snowflake. "Well, you have more than one snowflake in your hair" Shinichi teased with a smirk.

"Hah" the magician couldn't help but laugh, he loved this side of the detective. "So do you"

"We're even, then" his smile softened. "Let's go, the others must be waiting already"

They hadn't even took five steps when a child ran past them and tripped over an icy patch. It resulted in an ear-shattering cry that made Shinichi cringe. Kaito, however, almost teleported next to the boy and kneeled in front of him.

With a few soothing words and amazing magic tricks, the child was up and running, a big smile on his face and a plush doll in his hands. As the magician watched him go, Shinichi joined him with a soft look on his face.

"With your skills, I'm sure you could be whatever you want" he shook his head defeatedly. Really, he could be so much more... not that being the Kaitou Kid was nothing, but he could use his skills for something more... respectable.

A small silence, then, "Then, maybe..." Kaito murmured tentatively, and Shinichi turned to look at him. Surprisingly enough, the magician seemed in a fight not to fidget, and was that a blush creeping up on his cheeks? "Maybe I could be your man?"

A flush made its way on the detective's face, his eyes opening wide. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out - his brain, as well as his heart, had stopped. The ' _don't hate me_ ' look hidden behind the thief's poker face didn't help at all, actually keeping Shinichi frozen in place.

Once his brain finally rebooted, the detective cleared his throat, attempting to clear his mind as well. "That- that was cheesy, Kaito"

The magician's shoulders slumped notably, and Shinichi instantly felt bad. He looked away and almost cringed when he heard Kaito sigh.

"I know it was-" he started, and Shinichi looked at him again. "I know it's not the best way to- to tell you that, and the timing sucks, but... But you know, I've tried to drop hints here and there, but you're so dense..."

"People tend to tell me that, yeah" the detective scratched the back of his head. "A-ah, continue, sorry."

"Well, I- I thought this might do the trick. It was, like, the fastest way to ask you out without- without really doing it, actually." Sometime during his speech, Kaito's gaze had dropped to the ground. When he looked up, it was to see Shinichi gaping at him. "What?"

"You- you're actually _shy_?"

"Um-" The thief's brain shut down and he blinked owlishly at the other. That was what surprised him the most?

"I would have thought, what with your persona and all, that- that you'd be confident and all that."

"Well, excuse me for being shy" he frowned.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way, Kaito!" Shinichi waved his arms before him. "It's- I think it's adorable."

"Oh, uhm." The magician tried in vain to hold back his blush. "You- you still hadn't answered. About- you know." He couldn't help but look away.

"Ah. Right" he said, then kept silent.

"If you don't want, it's- okay, you know" Kaito started after what felt like a thousand years. "I understand. I'm not- I'm too much of a prankster, while you're so quiet, and- I have this- _hobby_ that is, like, the exact opposite of yours, and- and I'm not a girl" he sighed. "I can't be what you need, or- or what you _want_ in a partner, so... obviously-"

"And _you_ call me dense?" Shinichi said disbelievingly, and the magician had to look up. "Kaito, really, how many times- I know there are several I didn't notice, okay, but how many times did I turn someone down? Did you think they weren't just my type? And just right now- I know exactly what- no, who I need and want as a partner, and. Kaito, it's you. I don't care a bit that you're not a girl, it's not important; what is, is that I love you.

"I love you and your _hobby,_ as you put it, you and your prankster side, you and your cheers, jokes, your freaking beautiful eyes, the way you look when you just got out of bed -how many times did I try and fail to see it- or the way your whole face lights up when you're pulling a magic trick and the way you make the _others_ ' face light up like you just did right now, the way you tell me you don't mind that I got stuck in a case for two hours even though we had a meeting that had been set up ages ago, your fear of aquatic beings is adorable and- and your damn pickup lines are so cute.

"So god damn _yes_ , you can be my man."

By the end of Shinichi's speech, Kaito was left wide-eyed and red-cheeked, his breath caught in his throat and his heart trying to beat out of his chest. His knees felt like jelly and he couldn't utter a single word.

The detective was equally red-faced, though more composed and the sight of a brain-shutting Kaito was awesome. It was the very first time he saw that exact, genuine expression on his face. A smirk slowly pulled on his lips, and he couldn't help but reach out and pull the thief close, crashing his lips against the other's, not minding a bit that there were people around them (not that there were many anyway, so).

Kaito's brain chose that moment to turn back on, and the feeling of Shinichi's tongue softly seeking entrance in his mouth made him moan in the kiss as he threw his arms around his neck. They both could feel the warmth and the frantically beating of the other's heart, and maybe the others could wait a bit more.


End file.
